Antara Engkau dan Game Tercinta
by Elpiji
Summary: Sora, 18 tahun, pengangguran, gamer. Stephanie, 17 tahun, pelajar, cosplayer. Mampu memacari gadis sesempurna Stephanie harusnya adalah impian dari perjaka abadi seperti Sora. Namun kau tahu, ada beberapa alasan kenapa Sora lebih memilih gamenya dibanding sang kekasih. [Sora/Steph. Ungkit sisi gelap gamer dan LDR. Hurt-without-comfort.]


Tak pernah terlintas sekalipun dalam pikiran Sora bahwa ia akan memiliki seorang pacar.

Baginya yang merupakan seorang _gamer_ kelas akut (sekaligus perjaka seumur hidup) yang berhenti dari sekolah sebelum tamat SMA, memiliki pacar itu bagaikan bunga tidur yang tak akan pernah bisa ia raih.

Apalagi kenyataan bahwa kekasihnya adalah seorang _cosplayer_ berwajah cantik (ralat: _sangat_ cantik) dengan _handle name_ Stephanie Dola.

(Ia tahu nama aslinya, tetapi lebih suka memanggilnya _Steph_ karena terbiasa).

Namun begitulah adanya.

Mereka berjumpa di sebuah forum diskusi, mendebatkan hal tak berguna. Mengetahui bahwa orang di balik nama Stephanie itu benar-benar perempuan asli, Sora tak dapat menahan dirinya sendiri—selaku _elitis_ internet—untuk mencoba menyakiti pantat gadis polos itu.

(Tahu istilah _butthurt_ , 'kan?)

Tapi segalanya tak berjalan seperti seharusnya. Setelah rangkaian peristiwa—yang nyatanya hanyalah sekadar riwayat obrolan di sosial media semata—mereka akhirnya malah menjadi teman obrol yang semestinya.

Berhasil memacari seorang _cosplayer_ yang mengenakan pakaian ala _waifu_ tersayang. Sungguh, sebuah puncak kebanggaan bagi seorang perjaka berusia 18 tahun.

Namun jika kau tanya pada pemuda menyedihkan ini, mana yang akan ia pilih antara kekasih impian atau permainan internet yang ia mainkan bersama adik jeniusnya 24 jam seminggu—

—tanpa ragu ia akan menjawab, _game jauh lebih menyenangkan._

— 『 』―

 **No Game No Life © Kamiya Yuu**

AR. Sora/Steph. OOC, jerk!Sora. Sora jelas-jelas tipe perjaka _desperate_ , bukan perjaka kurang tahu diri seperti ini. Mengungkit sisi buruk _gamer_ yang banyak tak diakui. Dan ngomong-ngomong, saya gak tahu apa-apa mengenai dunia kosple. FYI, Kuuhaku ditulis sebagai 『 』di novelnya.

Membaca fanfiksi ini dapat membuat anda kesal sendiri. Jika itu terjadi, tombol keluar adalah rekan terbaik anda. Selamat menikmati dan (kalau bisa) berikan testimoni anda melalui review.

Roman (asem)/Hurt-without-comfort.

— **Antara Engkau dan Game Tercinta —  
** **—** Inti dari hidup itu untuk mencari kesenangan, bukan? —

— 『 』―

 _Ting._

 _Ting._

 _Ting._

Ini hanyalah hari lain, hari biasa dimana Sora dan adik kecil tercinta sedang mempertahankan gelar mereka sebagai legenda hidup di dunia MMO. Hanya satu dari sekian ratus (atau mungkin ribu) jam waktu yang mereka habiskan untuk melakukan hal tak berguna.

"Kakak, ada pesan masuk."

"Aku tahu," pemuda yang duduk di atas kursi komputer dengan gaya serampangan itu menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangan. "Abaikan saja."

"Mungkin saja dari Steph."

"Bukan 'mungkin', Shiro. Selain operator, hanya dia yang mau repot-repot mengirim pesan tiap pagi... atau malam?" ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Tinggal di ruangan dengan jendela tertutup membuatnya lupa akan hari.

"Kau tidak ingin membacanya?"

"—dan membiarkanmu memimpin beberapa ribu EXP dariku? Tidak," Sora menjawab dengan datar, "Tunggu hingga kita mencapai _level cap_ di _game_ ini. Aku belum akan berhenti hingga 『 』menjadi yang terkuat."

"... itu masih sekitar 48 jam lagi."

"Aku akan membacanya saat itu."

Lagipula, Steph itu gadis yang mudah dibaca. Sebagai seseorang yang jenius dalam hal membaca perasaan dan pikiran, adalah hal yang mudah untuk meredakan amarah sang kekasih hanya dengan beberapa kalimat _chat._

Ponsel yang tertancap pada _charger_ berbentuk kursi itu terus berdering, pertanda bahwa pesan dari (diduga) kekasih tercinta masuk secara beruntun. Sora merutuki dirinya sendiri karena tak mengaturnya ke dalam mode sunyi.

"Kakak, ponselmu mengganggu."

"Abaikan saja."

Nada dering di ponsel Sora berubah secara seketika, dari satu kali bunyi sederhana beruntun pertanda pesan menjadi alunan melodi (yang tak pernah digunakan sebelumnya) pertanda telepon masuk.

"Kak, pacarmu nelpon."

"Aaah!" Sora melepas salah satu _mouse_ yang ia kendalikan dalam sekejap, mengambil ponselnya yang berdering. "Aku tak akan memaafkanmu jika kau meninggalkanku terlalu jauh, Shiro."

"Tenang saja," sang adik berambut putih menjawab dengan cengiran, "Hanya sekitar seperempat level, kok."

Dengan muka kesal, sembari memainkan salah satu karakternya (mereka masing-masing mengendalikan dua karakter sekaligus. Biasa; jenius) Sora meraih benda persegi yang terus mengeluarkan suara menyebalkan itu, mengangkat telpon sembari langsung menjepitnya di antara leher dan telinganya.

"Halo?"

" _Halo jidatmu! Kemana kau selama seminggu belakangan?!"_

"... Uuh, aku harus bilang?" ia berbicara sambil segera meraih karakter yang ia tinggalkan tadi, "Sudah jelas di dalam kamarku, 'kan?"

" _Setidaknya kau bisa membalas pesanku, 'kan?"_

"Tanganku penuh," Sora menjawab dengan santai, "... dan aku belum mampu mengetik menggunakan kaki."

" _Suara itu... kau masih main game?"_

"Kau bicara seolah-olah aku tidak pernah bermain nonstop sebelumnya," ujarnya dengan nada sedikit sarkastik, "Aku akan menghubungimu sekitar dua hari lagi."

" _..."_

"Aku mencintaimu, Steph."

" _... Baiklah. Dua hari lagi. Kau harus janji menemaniku seharian penuh. Mengerti?"_

Sora menjawab dengan dehaman sederhana, menghindari ucapan bodoh semacam 'aku berjanji' yang akan merepotkannya di kemudian hari.

" _Terus...,"_ suara di seberang telepon terputus untuk sesaat, _"... aku juga mencintaimu."_

Telepon terputus dari seberang dengan segera. Sora segera melemparkan ponselnya ke atas hambal di bawah kakinya, membiarkannya jatuh ke alas lembut. "Ah, ada apa, Shiro? Kupikir kau akan meninggalkanku."

"... Aku tak bisa konsentrasi ketika mendengar kakakku mengucapkan cinta ke gadis lain," gerutu Shiro dengan wajah cemberut, "Tapi karena itu Steph, kumaafkan."

"Yah, dia imut, sih."

"Hm. Seperti anjing," gadis pucat itu berkata tanpa beralih dari layar monitor, "Sangat mudah dikendalikan."

"... Kau tidak perlu mengatakannya."

Meskipun ia tak memungkirinya. Sora bahkan bersyukur 'mudah dikendalikan' termasuk ke dalam daftar sikap yang dimiliki oleh sang pacar.

Jika bukan karena itu, tidak mungkin gadis itu tahan berpacaran dengan manusia tak berguna sepertinya, 'kan? Bahkan bagi Sora yang mementingkan _game_ di atas segalanya, Stephanie tetap merupakan keberadaan yang penting.

Tak ada lagi gadis sepertinya di dunia ini, yang mau menerima segala kekurangan yang ia miliki.

Steph... berharga untuknya.

— 『 』―

 _[Kau punya pacar?]_

 _[Jangan tanyakan sesuatu yang sudah kau tahu, Steph. Mana mungkin aku punya. Kenapa kau bertanya? ._.]_

 _[Aku 'kan cuma bertanya_ , cherry boy. (lol _)]_

 _[Jangan panggil aku begitu, perawan tua. Mau kuambil keperawananmu? /.w./]_

 _[Kau sendiri jangan panggil aku perawan tua! Ambil saja kalau berani. Keluar kamar saja kau takut, apalagi berdekatan dengan perempuan cantik sepertiku? 8)]_

 _[... akan kupertimbangkan kalau kau mau cosplay menjadi Ema dari Sol Trigger, dan berfoto dengan_ friendsign (love) _Sora. \owo/]_

 _[Sebentar. Aku cari gambar karakternya dulu...]_

 _[Tunggu. Kau mau melakukannya?]_

 _[Bajunya ribet... tapi wignya aku punya, sih, tinggal kasih perubahan sedikit... Iya, deh. Mumpung aku juga tidak punya rencana proyek baru untuk_ event _bulan depan.]_

 _[Oi, oi. Mumpung kau masih waras, bagaimana kalau kau scroll ke atas sedikit? .w.]_

 _[Aku tahu, kok.]_

 _[Hah?]_

 _[Makanya, kalau aku melakukan cosplay ini... aku ingin kita pacaran.]_

 _[... HAH?! Maaf, caps jebol.]_

 _[Aku tidak akan mengatakannya lagi. Kau bisa baca sendiri di riwayat percakapan. Ini memalukan, jadi tolong hapus secepatnya.]_

 _[Maksudmu apaan?]_

 _[Ya, gitu.]_

 _[Makanya, maksudmu apaan?!]_

— 『 』―

Semuanya terjadi begitu saja.

Begitu Sora menerima foto gadis cantik yang mengenakan seragam karakter yang ia pinta sembari memegang kertas bertuliskan tanda cinta dan namanya, satu-satunya yang bisa perjaka itu rasakan hanyalah kebahagiaan.

... dan tatapan tak suka dari adiknya, tentu.

Jika dihitung dari waktu itu, sudah sekitar tiga bulan berlalu. Tiga bulan menjalin hubungan pacaran, dan frekuensi Sora menghubungi Steph makin berkurang tiap harinya.

Awalnya ia selalu membalas pesan dan teleponnya. Lalu sehari sekali. Dua hari sekali. Tiga hari sekali... sekarang, bukan hal yang aneh jika Sora hanya menghubungi gadis rupawan tersebut hanya tiap ia punya waktu untuk menyentuh alat komunikasi yang hanya ia gunakan untuk bermain itu.

Atau ketika sang kekasih tak tahan ditinggal sendiri dan mencoba menghubunginya dengan segala cara.

Kesenangan dari memiliki pacar berakhir dengan cepat.

Semuanya hanyalah _euforia_ sesaat. Tak peduli seberapa manis atau baiknya gadis bernama samaran Stephanie Dola, sama sekali tak akan merubah fakta bahwa bagi Sora, gadis itu hanyalah berupa gambar, kalimat, dan suara yang muncul di layar.

Stephanie itu nyata, namun ada kalanya ia menggolongkan sang kekasih dengan permainan simulasi percintaannya.

Mereka berkenalan di internet, ingat? Bukan hal yang aneh jika mereka terpaut jarak yang sangat jauh.

Sora kembali sibuk dengan dengan _game_ nya dalam jangka waktu yang tak lama. Begitu ia mulai merasakan kegiatan sehar-harinya bersama kekasih yang nun jauh disana semakin menjadi repetitif, ia semakin malas melakukannya.

[Sedang apa?]

[Kau sudah makan?]

[Selamat tidur.]

Hanya dalam waktu kurang dari seminggu, bertukar kalimat yang hanya berkisar di dalam himpunan yang sama menjadi sangat membosankan. Mungkin semuanya akan berbeda jika mereka berjumpa, namun itu jelaslah bukan hal yang mudah.

Jarak mereka hampir terpisah sepuluh stasiun, dan kau berharap Sora yang notabene tak keluar dari rumahnya selama beberapa tahun terakhir ini mampu untuk berdiri sejenak di tengah masyarakat?

Mustahil.

Seberapapun tahannya ia dengan _game_ busuk, dunia nyata adalah satu-satunya _game_ busuk yang membuatnya menyerah seketika hanya dengan memikirkannya.

"..."

"Kenapa, Kak? Tiba-tiba memiliki khayalan aneh setelah mendengar suara pacarmu setelah sekian lama?"

Melihat kedua karakter yang dimainkan oleh kakaknya terdiam mendadak, Shiro lantas langsung memberi tanggapan, meskipun matanya (lagi-lagi) tak meninggalkan layar monitor.

"... sesuatu seperti itu."

Untuk pertama kalinya, Sora, selaku manusia yang mengaku jenius dalam membaca pikiran dan perasaan manusia, tak mampu membaca perasaannya sendiri. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia mempertanyakan hatinya sendiri.

Apakah ia mencintai gadis yang tak pernah ia temui itu?

Yang pasti, ia tak ingin melepaskannya. Itu yang ia tahu. Jika ditanya alasannya, ia juga akan mampu menjawab tanpa ragu; karena tak mungkin ia akan memiliki kesempatan mendapatkan hati gadis lain seperti Steph.

Steph itu sempurna, sosok ideal yang selalu Sora impikan.

Namun, entah kenapa, tiap kali ia mempertanyakan hal itu kepada dirinya sendiri, jawaban yang hadir di dalam kepalanya selalu merupakan jawaban menyedihkan yang ia sendiri tak suka,

 _... ini tak semenyenangkan bermain game._

— 『 』―

Bagi gadis SMA itu, Sora adalah sosok pemuda yang unik.

Sembari ia menggulingkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang, berputar kesana kemari, jarinya terus bergerak, membantu matanya untuk membaca kembali riwayat percakapannya dengan pemuda yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya saat ini.

 _[Gadis bodoh macam apa yang mau pacaran dengan pengangguran yang berhenti sekolah demi bermain game?]_

 _[Gadis bodoh sepertiku.]_

Ia pemuda yang jujur. Sora sama sekali tak peduli dengan perempuan (baiklah, itu berlebihan. Lebih tepat jika disebut ia _menyerah_ dengan perempuan), karena itu ia biasa berkata ceplas-ceplos saat bergurau dengannya.

Ia berbeda, Stephanie mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Tak seperti pria-pria lain yang memujinya, mengagumi kecantikan dan menganggap otak kurang pintarnya sebagai sebuah keimutan (apa istilahnya? _Dojikko_?), Sora adalah pria yang mau menghina kebodohannya hingga ke akar.

"... Apa aku seorang masokis?"

Baru sekian menit berlalu sejak Steph terakhir mendengar suara serak Sora melalui perangkat canggihnya, namun ia sudah merindukannya. Ia ingin mendengarnya lagi.

Tangannya meraih _earset_ yang terletak di meja dekat ranjangnya, memasangnya seketika demi mendengar kumpulan _voice note_ yang Sora kirimkan karena paksaan gadis ini.

" _... Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu. Cukup? Lidahku kelu."_

"Belum... belum cukup..."

Gadis belia yang berada di tahun terakhir sekolah menengah atas tersebut bergumam pada diri sendiri. Ia tak mengerti. Jika dipikir dengan logika, jelas Sora sama sekali bukan termasuk ke kategori pria yang cocok dipacari—bahkan masuk ke kategori yang pantas untuk dihindari.

Tapi nyatanya, ia tak bisa berhenti mengakui bahwa ia sudah tergila-gila padanya.

Mereka bahkan tak pernah bertemu. Selain kalimat 'aku mencintaimu' yang selalu ia dengar tiap beberapa waktu, satu-satunya yang ia terima hanyalah percakapan seadanya yang bahkan sering berujung pada saling hina.

Ia benar-benar tak mengerti.

Pesona macam apa yang pria itu miliki?

Pria itu berkata bahwa kesibukannya (dalam bermain) akan berakhir dalam dua hari. Ia memilih untuk percaya. Meskipun ia sudah sering menerima kebohongan serupa, ia tetap ingin percaya, bahwa Sora akan kembali menyisakan sedikit atensi untuk kekasihnya sendiri.

Seperti kali pertama mereka berdebat. Kali pertama mereka berpacaran. Ia tahu, semakin berjalannya waktu, tiap percakapan di antara mereka semakin terasa berulang, semakin terasa repetitif. Namun ia menikmatinya.

Ia hanya ingin waktu-waktu bahagia itu terulang lagi.

Masa dimana ia merasakan kebahagiaan bersama Sora. Masa dimana Sora rela mengatakan 'Aku mencintaimu' seratus kali hanya agar sang pujaan hati rela melakukan _cosplay_ karakter kesukaannya.

 _[Lalu aku ingin kau memegang tulisan 'Waifunya Sora'. AHAHAHAHAH.]_

Steph tertawa kecil, mengingat sikap Sora yang terkadang sedikit _absurd_ kalau sudah menyangkut karakter kesayangannya.

Dua hari lagi.

... Mungkin ia harus menahan diri hingga Sora sendiri yang menghubunginya terlebih dahulu?

"Akan kubuat dia merasakan rasanya kesepian ditinggal pacar," Steph berkata dengan penuh keyakinan pada dirinya sendiri. Ia sudah memutuskan.

Ia akan menunggu.

...

...

... dan masih terus menunggu.

— 『 』—

"Terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya."

Dua minggu sudah berlalu.

Stephanie melontarkan diri ke atas ranjang empuknya, melepas penat setelah memakai kostum tebal selama seharian. Hal pertama yang ia lakukan bukanlah berberes atau mandi, melainkan―

―membuka ponselnya, tentu saja.

"... bodoh."

Entah gadis itu menujukan hujatan itu kepada sang kekasih yang tak pernah sekalipun berusaha menghubunginya, atau kepada dirinya sendiri yang berharap terlalu tinggi.

Hari inipun ia sudah melakukan apa yang biasanya Sora pinta tiap kali gadis itu ber _cosplay_ ria, berfoto sembari memegang kertas bertuliskan namanya. Ia bahkan sudah menyebarnya ke segala akun sosial media yang mereka miliki.

Meskipun ia sudah repot-repot membuang malu dan menahan komentar kecewa dari penggemarnya (yang lumayan banyak) saat tahu bahwa Steph memiliki kekasih, tak ada satupun respon yang ia terima.

[Kau masih hidup?]

Ia mengirim pesan untuk pertama kalinya dalam empat belas hari, langsung menuju aplikasi obrolan privat, tempat dimana mereka berdua biasa bertukar kata.

Setelah menunggu setengah jam, Steph langsung mengangkat ponselnya yang bergetar.

[Masih.]

Tangannya bergerak, mengetik balasan secepat yang ia bisa. Jika ia menunggu lama, bisa-bisa Sora kembali sibuk dengan _game_ nya, dan ia tak mau menunggu tiga puluh menit hanya untuk menerima balasan yang terdiri dari satu kata.

[Kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku?]

[Aku sibuk.]

[Bermain _game_?]

[Hm.]

Jawaban singkat. Apakah Sora tidak tahu bahwa kekasihnya ini sedang merasa kesal terhadapnya, atau justru berpura-pura tidak tahu?

[Kau sudah lihat foto _cosplay_ ku kemarin? Yang sebagai Madoka.]

[Sudah. Terima kasih. Maaf sudah merepotkanmu.]

Bukan. Bukan seperti itu jawaban yang Steph inginkan. Bukan jawaban dingin, bukan ucapan terima kasih ataupun maaf. Ia ingin Sora mengeluarkan reaksi bodoh seperti [Dengan ini Madoka resmi menjadi _waifu_ ku! WAHAHAHAH] dan semacamnya.

[Ada apa denganmu? Jangan bilang kau marah karena aku tidak menghubungimu dua minggu terakhir?]

[Tidak... ah, benar juga. Setelah dipikir-pikir pantas saja ponselku jadi sepi belakangan ini.]

Cukup. Steph tak tahan lagi. Ia melempar ponselnya ke bawah bantal, tak tahan dengan sikap Sora yang seolah-olah disengaja, seolah-olah tak peka akan perasaan gadis ini.

Ia melarikan diri. Memejamkan matanya, gadis itu melarikan diri dari dunia nyata, mencoba menjebak dirinya bersama khayalan bodoh akan kenangan percakapan antara mereka berdua dahulu.

Mengenang masa-masa yang tak bisa kembali lagi.

— 『 』—

Seperti yang sudah ditekankan sebelumnya, membaca pikiran dan perasaan manusia adalah keahlian Sora. Ia dilahirkan jenius di bilang itu. Jika ia ingin, ia bisa mengendalikan dan memanipulasi seseorang sesuka hati.

Lalu, atas alasan apa Sora berpura-pura bersikap brengsek, tak peka akan perasaan dari kekasihnya sendiri? Seolah sengaja ingin menghancurkan hubungan mereka yang seharusnya ia anggap berharga itu?

Mudah saja: _ia bosan._

Awalnya Steph adalah gadis yang manis, gadis impian. Gadis nyata yang mau mengucapkan selamat pagi dan malam padanya kecuali adik kecilnya tercinta. Itu membuatnya menjadi ketergantungan, membuatnya yakin, bahwa ia membutuhkan gadis ini.

 _Selain Steph, siapa lagi gadis bodoh yang mau denganku?_

Pikiran tunggal inilah satu-satunya hal yang membuat Sora tetap mempertahankan hubungannya dengan gadis _cosplayer_ itu, meskipun tahu, ia jauh lebih menikmati _game_ daripada berpacaran.

Itu adalah dua hari setelah ia mendapatkan telepon dari Stephanie.

Hari dimana ia berjanji akan menemani―meskipun cuma di dalam internet dan sekadar bertukar kata―dengan gadis yang sudah menjalin hubungan dengannya selama tiga bulan itu. Ia bangkit dari istirahat sejenaknya, mengusap matanya, lalu mengambil ponselnya.

Berharap bahwa ia akan mendapatkan empat pesan atau lebih. Dua ucapan selamat pagi, dua ucapan selamat malam, dan beberapa pesan tambahan yang menyatakan rindu.

Nyatanya, tak ada satupun pesan.

Esoknya pun begitu.

Begitu juga dengan besoknya lagi.

Seminggu berlalu, tak ada satupun pesan yang masuk dari sang kekasih. Sora yang sebelumnya mulai bergantung dengan pesan-pesan Steph yang tak pernah ia balas, kini tak pernah lagi mendapatkannya.

Lalu, ia sadar.

 _Ia tak butuh semua itu._

Lagipula, semuanya sudah tak lagi menyenangkan seperti dulu.

Ia tahu ia egois. Ia tak pernah membalas pesan Stephanie, tapi selalu berharap bahwa gadis itu akan rajin memberinya ucapan, merindukannya secara rutin. Namun tidak. Hati manusia tak semudah itu.

Ia sebelumnya memang sudah mulai tak peduli dengan gadis itu. Satu-satunya alasan ia mempertahankan hubungan mereka juga karena alasan tadi; selain Steph, siapa lagi gadis bodoh yang mau bersama Sora?

Ketika Steph mulai berhenti memperhatikannya, Sora akhirnya menyadari kebodohannya sendiri. Dariawal ia sama sekali tidak memerlukan semua itu. Steph adalah gadis yang baik, namun itu sama sekali tak menghilangkan rasa bosannya.

 _Sifat dasar manusia adalah mencari kesenangan, bukan?_

Shiro terduduk di pangkuan Sora. Mereka berdua bersandar pada dinding, dengan sang adik yang menjadikan dada sang kakak sebagai senderan. Tangan Sora berada di atas ponsel layar sentuhnya, ditatap oleh mata kakak beradik itu.

"... Kakak yakin?"

"Iya," pemuda itu berucap dengan pelan, "Lagipula, ia pasti bisa menemukan pria yang lebih baik dariku. Aku juga sudah bosan. Berpacaran sama sekali tidak menyenangkan seperti yang kukira."

Jemari pemuda itu sudah menyentuh tombolnya, memberi perintah untuk mengirimkan serangkaian pesan terakhir untuk gadis baik hati yang sudah menyerahkan tiga bulan hidupnya bertukar kalimat dengan pemuda pengangguran ini.

 **[Steph, ayo... putus.]**

— • — **  
—** **『** **Selesai** **』** **—** **  
**― • ―

 **Catatan Penulis:**

Dariawal saya gak niat bikin hepi ending. Mayoritas orang yang pacaran dengan gamer gak pernah berujung bahagia. Apalagi LDR-an. Yah, semoga aja Steph mendapatkan cowok yang lebih baik daripada Sora.

Lagian inti dari fanfik ini adalah mengkritik gaya pacaran anak jaman sekarang yang cuma nanya lagi ngapain-udah makan belom-met tidur sayang-muah tiap hari. Meskipun itu lebih baik daripada pacaran kelewat batas, sih.

Endingnya gantung. Saya udah nyoba ngebuat endingnya jadi Steph ngehujat Sora, tapi rasanya jadi kelewat lebay. Jadi silahkan kalian bayangkan sendiri bagaimana reaksi Steph saat ngebaca pesan Sora.

Akhir kata, review dong.

Btw, ini tambahan random sebagai penyejuk hati buat kalian. Biar fanfik ini gak nyisain rasa asem di mulut.

— 『 **Extra** 』—

"Selamat atas pernikahan kalian."

Pemuda bertubuh kurus jangkung itu menjabat tangan seorang gadis berbalut gaun pengantin serba putih. Tangan dan suaranya sama-sama bergetar, seolah sudah lama tak berjumpa dengan manusia.

... atau memang begitu.

Bagi pemuda ini, ini adalah langkah pertamanya untuk mencoba masuk kembali ke dalam masyarakat yang ia panggil sebagai _game_ busuk.

Gadis cantik dalam balutan gaun itu menjabat tangan penuh getar sang pemuda. Tubuhnya yang pendek memaksanya untuk mengangkat kepala hanya untuk memandang wajah sang pria.

Ia tak mengenal wajah itu. Ia bukan keluarga, teman sekolah, atau rekan-rekan sesama _cosplayer_ -nya. Namun begitu mendengar suaranya yang bergetar, ia segera mengetahui identitasnya.

Pria jangkung ini adalah mantan kekasihnya, jauh di masa lalu. Gadis akan segera menjadi wanita itu merasa ingin tertawa kecil tatkala mengingat ia dulu bahkan tak pernah melihat wajah pemuda ini.

"Terima kasih sudah repot-repot keluar rumah untuk datang ke sini."

Wajah tersenyum yang tampak dari wajah sang gadis adalah kali pertama bagi sang pemuda untuk melihat keindahan sang mantan kekasih secara langsung. Tak peduli dengan suami sang pengantin yang berdiri di sampingnya, pemuda yang masih bergetar itu memberanikan diri berbicara,

"Kau sangat cantik, Steph. Aku menyesal meninggalkanmu dulu."

"Aku tidak akan kembali ke pelukanmu meskipun kau berkata seperti itu, Sora."

"... Aku tahu itu."

Pemuda itu meninggalkan altar pernikahan. Bahunya yang tegang sedikit mengendur, seolah beban berat yang selama ini ia pikul telah pergi meninggalkannya.

 _Semoga hidupmu menyenangkan._


End file.
